Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used for various color display technologies, including televisions, smart phones and computer monitors. For portable applications, there is a need or demand for low cost, low power, high brightness and high resolution display pixel technology. Such requirement is particularly apparent for portable and small form factor displays, such as smart phones and head mount display devices which are used in virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) applications.
To form color displays, 3 primary colors are needed. The three primary colors are red, green and blue. However, conventional color displays using red, green and blue LEDs are complex, leading to high manufacturing cost. For example, conventional color displays employ different materials or components for different color LEDs, including color phosphors, color filters and down convertors. In addition, conventional displays have LEDs which are formed on a different substrate than circuit components, such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuit components. As such, conventional color displays are not conducive to high resolution and compactness desired in VR and AR applications.
The present disclosure is directed to cost effective and high resolution color LED displays with integrated CMOS circuitry.